


Shane's Stardrop

by Stardewwy



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Crushes, Drunk Sex, F/M, Gay Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Sex, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardewwy/pseuds/Stardewwy
Summary: '"Shane's Stardrop is Y/N!"I froze when I heard those words. I looked into a mirror, straight into my own eyes. My favorite 'thing' was displayed. If you know me you'd expect Beer, pepper poppers, or pizza... but, when I saw the new farmer in town that wouldn't leave me alone despite all my pleads. I could no longer be in denial.'*I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO 'CONCERNEDAPE'*
Relationships: Sebastian & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Sebastian/Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane & Player (Stardew Valley), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Female Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Male Character(s), Shane (Stardew Valley)/Reader, Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been playing Stardew Valley for quite some time, and as I've analyzed Shane and his personality it's obvious that he's a very depressed, closed-off, and lost person when you first meet him. (Even after marriage he can be gloomy at times). There will be mentions throughout the whole story of triggering things so I would be wary of that. There may also be some spoiler alerts! This is my first ever story I've written and I do hope I can at least get a few people who might like it! Enjoy. :)
> 
> P.s, (This is a gender-neutral story. Meaning, if I mention makeup, feminine things, masculine things, etc. you are whatever gender you want! Female, male, non-binary, etc. so please don't comment "if this is gender-neutral why's there mention of wearing makeup?" Because makeup doesn't have a gender. Thank you. <3)

*Shanes POV*

"I'm sorry... ever since that new farmer has been in town we haven't had much business... you see, they've made a good impression with the town folk. Even our most loyal customers Pam and Jodi have stopped shopping with us! Between you and Sam, your hours will be cut by more than half!" 

My jaw clenched as Morris gave me one more reason to despise that farmer. 

"Shane... are you okay?" A blurry Morris asked as I grabbed onto the shelf I had been stocking before having this bomb dropped on me. 

'How am I going to pay my bills... what will I tell Marnie? And Jas.' I thought helplessly. 

"Please Morris, this is all I have. I can't think of any other jobs nearby!" 

"Well.." Morris volunteered, "The bus is back up and running, and I heard they're paying some miners to go kill some of those monsters. Big bucks!" 

For a second I thought about yelling at him for suggesting such a dangerous job. I could lose my life! But the more I thought about it the less it mattered. I didn't want to be here anyway. 

"I'll try it out." I hesitated. 

I went back to stocking as if nothing had happened, and Morris made his way back to the front. I was always like this, quick to end a conversation. I don't like to argue, it wastes the little energy I have left. 

I shook off the bad thoughts filling my head and opened a new box to stock onto a new shelf. As I tore through the tape with my box cutter I was greeted by gorgeous glass bottles filled with rich and thick truffle oil. 

'I should buy a bottle to blow off some steam later.'

I shifted away from my thoughts as my eye caught the truffle oils brand logo, 'Quartz Farm'. 

I felt my ears heat up. "Y/N sells truffle oil?" I mumbled to myself. Feeling my pants tighten on my now growing erection. 

'With everything going on you're going to think sexually... especially about Y/N!? You hate them, Shane.' 

I felt a hand on my back as I recollected myself. 

"Shane! Can you clock out now? I'll finish your stocking, just hurry up before Morris gets on our ass... You know overtime is not gonna pass right now." 

Sam. My co-worker, a blonde skater that can play some guitar. I consider him a buddy. I'm closer with him than anyone else in town besides my family. Sadly, it's probably only because we work with each other. 

I stood up quickly and apologized, "Yeah, sorry! I'll do it right away." 

Sam looked at me with a raised brow then slowly made his way down my body and stopped at my groin. 

Sam chuckled, "Really dude?" 

My eyes widened with realization. I covered my shame and avoided eye contact. 

"Please... just forget this ever happened." I stammered. 

Running off, I swiped my ID card to clock out and grabbed my wallet and phone out of the locker. I exited out the back door as Sam's laughs were drowned out by the sound of rain drumming against metal roofing. 

I threw my hoodie on and pulled my hood over my greasy hair to avoid getting too wet. 

'God, when was the last time I showered? Two weeks? A month?' 

I sighed, knowing all these overbearing and negative thoughts were soon to be cast away as I opened the door to the Stardrop Saloon.

All of my worry and stress floated away as I was greeted by the upbeat music and warm lighting of the cozy little wooden shack I knew best. I headed towards my corner and Gus slid a beer onto the counter beside it. 

"Welcome back, Shane! Here's a cold one!" Gus shouted, over the noise of a Friday night at the saloon. Almost everyone was here, except that farmer, they never came. 

'I wonder what Y/N does on a Friday night' I pondered, Sipping onto my smooth but bitter drink. 

'Oh well, I guess I'll never know.'   
___________________________________  
*Your POV*

"Ugh, I really wish I could place sprinklers on the sand... I guess I can only blame myself. Filling the greenhouse with other season plants and then buying way too many seeds was also my fault. Right, Monko? 

Monko looks up at me and mews in agreement, turning her tail up at me and strutting away.

"I can't do this anymore. I still have 150 plants to water and this bread is no longer giving me energy, just constipation." I grumbled, holding my bloated tummy.

I looked around and watched as the farm animals grazed sleepily as the sun slowly crept further away. 

I wiped the sweat off my forehead and pushed myself even more. I watered the remaining crops and ate more bread. Afterward, I sat on a bench I recently crafted by my pond and took a look in my journal. I read about my encounters with the people of pelican town and smiled. Marking which people I should talk to more, and which I should do something special for. 

I trailed along and kept going down my lists until I realized I had only two entries for Shane. 

They read, 

"Shane, a cold-hearted drunk who yells at anyone who tries to be nice to him. Often wants to be alone.' 

'I tried randomly gifting this Shane guy because I felt generous and gave him a fresh pepper from my garden. He seemed to love it but as soon as I tried to talk to him he said "Don't you have work to do?" Like, really? He may need a check-up with doctor Harvey.' 

I winced at the harsh statements I wrote and felt kinda bad. I must've been in a really bad mood from my encounters with him because I'm overall a kind and non-judgmental person. 

I slowly close my crystal-decorated journal and set down my feather pen. Sighing, I stand up and head towards my cabin. 

I enter and take off my tan farmer's hat, hanging it onto the new coat hanger I bought from Robin's.

I snapped off my mint overalls and took off my dirty white shirt that stuck to my sweaty skin. I untied my bulky white boots and kicked them across the room, causing them to hit the front of my bed frame. I then peeled off my bear-printed yellow socks and tossed them into the laundry basket by my bathroom door. 

I opened my bathroom door and looked into the mirror. Taking in my toned figure.

'I never looked this good back in the city' 

I turned and bounced my ass, guess that got pretty big too. 

After I noticed my farmer's tan I cringed and turned on the shower, letting it get nice and hot. 

And by hot I mean boiling. 

I shower and shave, trying to be quick. I don't want to miss my chance to talk to Shane. If I don't do this tonight, I never will. 

I jump out of the shower and quickly dry off. I do my hair and skin routine and add some light makeup on. 

A bit of black eyeliner, light concealer, mascara, blush, highlight, and clear lipgloss. 

I dress into a sunflower outfit I made with the sewing machine I had recently been gifted by Emily. I made a cute pale yellow sweatshirt with sunflowers on the neck. And some tight pale blue skinny jeans. I paired it with a little sunflower barrette, bracelet, necklace, earring, ring, and purse. Then ended it with chunky sunflower sneakers. 

I did a quick look in the mirror then checked my clock. 6:00pm. I still have time. 

I grab some wheat, a tomato, and a block of cheese and make Shane a pizza. I box it in a cute blue box with a black bow and make my way outside to my horse, Stefan. I store the pizza away in my big bag and jump onto my brown steed. 

'I hope he'll like it.'  
___________________________________  
*Shane's POV*

"H-hic! H-hand me another one, G-Gus." I stuttered out, drunker than I had been in a couple of months. 

Gus hesitated but began to fill another glass, clearing my other 7 off the counter. 

"Shane," He began, "This is too much, I don't feel comfortable giving you any more alcohol after this one." 

I angrily resorted out, "Oh really? Well, at least I'm paying. You have favorites, Pam is one of them. She spends a penny a week! She's probably giving you blow jobs in the back!" 

Gasps fill the room and Pam stands up. "Why you little fuck!" She starts to charge at me, going behind Gus's counter and getting close enough to hit me before Gus grabs her and holds her back. 

Gus looks at me infuriated and seethes out "Shane you have two choices. Leave. Or go into the pool room." 

I stare into his eyes and in self-defeat, grab my beer and shuffle to the pool room. Sam and Sebastian are playing pool when I arrive, they wave to me as I enter. 

"Heya Shane!" Sam exclaims. Waving his arm up high in the air and goofily falling into Sebastian purposefully. 

"Yeah, hey Shane." Sebastian chimes. Holding his arm out to push Sam away along with quiet giggles. 

"What's up, guys?" I grumble out, slumping myself onto the chair. "Looks like stripes are winning." 

"That's me," Sebastian says with a smug look. 

Sam pouts, "Yep, he's winning. I was gonna get a free joja cola on him if I won." 

I furrow my eyebrows and look at the joja machine next to me. 

I give Sam a dumb stare. "They're 75G. You can't afford that?" 

He rolls his eyes at me and chuckles, "Dude I get so many pizzas from Gus that I go broke within a few days." 

I nod. "I can relate, haha." I stand up and put 75G in the joja cola vending machine and hand the can to Sam. 

"Shane, you didn't have to do that! Thanks!" Sam cracks open the can with one hand and chugs it down like he hasn't drunk any liquid in days.

"No problem. You want one Sebastian?" Sebastian smiles and shakes his head politely. "No thanks. Not a big fan.". 

I sit back down and drink down my beer. 'I'm more sobered up now than I was back there. I'm gonna have to apologize to Pam and Gus tomorrow-'

Sam interrupts my thoughts, "Don't feel too bad, Shane. Seb has been getting pumpkin soup and sashimi from that hot farmer anyway." 

"Really Sam?" Sebastian put his pale hand over his beet-red face. Poor guy, it was so obvious. I turned back in Sam's direction as he cleared his throat. 

My ears perked up in curiosity as Sam continued. 

"We recently checked Sebastian's favorite thing because we got a hold of a starfruit from the desert, and Y/N was his stardrop! You can see the reflection in the person's eyes, it's lie proof!" 

Oh, a stardrop. In stardew valley, it's common to refer to someone you really like or love as your stardrop, because when you eat starfruit your favorite thing will reflect in your eyes. That's why most people look in the mirror right after eating one.

Sebastian whined into both of his hands now as Sam teased him. "Y/N touching youuuuu, making you feel gooood. HAHA!" Sebastian blocked out Sams uncontrollable laughter with his embarrassed groans.

I thought more about what had been said. 'Y/N gave me a gift once. I didn't know how to react so I acted rudely... They looked offended and they haven't talked to me or given me a gift since. Well, whatever. I don't want to get close to them anyway. They've only given me bad luck since they've arrived in this town.' 

I stood up unannounced and began to head out. I didn't want to look at Sebastian anymore. For some reason, he was making my anxiety spike. 

"Wait! Shane!" Sam called. 

"Yes," I responded coldly. 

He looked at me intently, "Hey, I know maybe it's hard to get out there and be social but just know people do like you and enjoy your company... I know you have declined my other offers but come to Saturday's starfruit night. Only select people were chosen. And by that, I mean me, Sebastian, and Alex. I would love to see you there. It'll be at Seb's, 8 pm." 

I gaze at him cautiously, "My favorite thing is beer. I wouldn't want to waste a starfruit, they're expensive." I start to turn as I finish my sentence but Sam grips my shoulder. 

"You're internal favorite thing is always unexpected." 

He closes off the conversation with a flat look and leaves me dumbfounded. I stand in one place for a second before I make my way for the exit once again. 

Only this time, I was faced with something worse than confrontational guilt-tripping Sam. 

I was faced with that farmer.


	2. Friend Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Shane both end up sad at home after the saloon incident, but unlike Shane, you take action.

*Your POV*

The ride to the saloon was perfect. The air was crisp and I could see summer shifting into fall. Yet the smell of beautiful blooming flowers still crept into the air. 

I inhale deeply as I stop Stefan in front of the saloon, luckily for me, he doesn't need to be roped up because he never leaves his spot. Unless hours pass, then he'll make his way home. 

I praise him, "Good boy, Stefan. Here's a carrot." I reach into my bag and pull out his crunchy orange treat. Petting him while he crunches away. I kiss the top of his snout and make my way towards the old wooden door.

'You've got this. Why are you so afraid to face him... what's the worst that can happen?'

You take one more deep breath and let it out, pushing the door open to see all of your friends eager to see you, 

Gus grinned, "Hi Y/N! Can I get you something to eat?" 

"Hiya, come sit with us!" Marnie and lewis insisted. 

"Hey kid, you owe me another pale ale for that discounted bus ride!" Pam teases. 

I chirp up and say hi to everyone. Having simple items on me like Mayo, a variety of gems from the cave, and flowers, gifting what I can to my friends. I hand Gus a diamond and he looks at me in shock.

"You're giving this... to me? I'm speechless." He exclaims, far too dramatically. I just shake my head, "I have a good amount of crystalariums, I have more diamonds coming your way!" 

Gus admires his shiny diamond for a while then stuffs it in his pocket, picking up a glass dish to dry. I fiddle my thumbs and decide to stop avoiding what I came here to do. 

"Hey Gus, have you seen Shane?" I question. 

"Shane!?." Gus grumbled, "Yeah, that dick caused me a lot of issues tonight... He accused me of giving Pam free drinks if she does... ahem.. 'services' for me."

I looked at Gus wide-eyed, "Wow.. so I missed a lot." 

He glances up at me worryingly, "Shane's in the pool room... Please be careful around him. He's bad news. I'd hate to see a good person like you end up like Shane."

I tense up but agree with him to shut him up. I know Shane may not be perfect, but he's a sound person if he has the chance to come out of his shell. Marnie told me.

I thank Gus quickly and gather my things. standing up from the stool, I make my way towards the pool room, I open my bag and pull the box of pizza out. 

I glance up and see Shane walking straight towards me with his head held down, seemingly deep in thought. 

'Wait... Can he see me!?" 

I try to avoid the collision but it's too late. Shane bangs into me and I fall onto the hardwood floor, bruising my knee almost immediately. The pizza landing upside down. 

"O-oh... fuck, Y/N. Are you okay!?" Shane stammered, reaching a hand down to grasp mine. 

I look up and see Shane. His eyes shining, glazed over with alcohol and sadness. Genuine worry in his actions and words. 

I feel my body heat up, seeing his blue Joja work shirt tighten around his biceps and chest from inside his baggy jacket as he leaned over was a bit too much for me to handle. 

I grab ahold of his big hand and he pulls me up, we stare deeply into each other's eyes for a moment, before he draws back harshly, glaring hard enough to burn a hole into me.

I nervously break our eye contact and bend down to retrieve the pizza box.

I open the already dented half-open box to see that the cheese had slipped off of the pizza. Shane gives me an annoyed look. 

I stammer, "U-um, Shane, I know it's a bit messed up, but-"

"Don't you see I'm busy!? He snaps. Walking past me, hitting my shoulder on the way out. 

I hear the doorbell chime as he exits, my eyes lock to the floor. 

'Don't cry, don't cry, not in public!' my head chimes. 

I can feel everyone's eyes on me, now including a worried Sebastian and Sam. I hear sam whisper yell to Sebastian to comfort me. I'd want nothing less than for someone to comfort me right now...

I fumble with my things, leaving the pizza on the floor, and rush out. Immediately jumping onto Stefan. He already knows where to go. I cry softly as I ride through the night. That was probably the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me in this tiny town. 

As we approach the door, I gently slide off of Stefan, rubbing his face and whispering, "Goodnight.". He gallops to his stable, and I check on the farm animals. they're all fast asleep. I smile to myself and walk back out. Deciding I didn't have any energy to claim all of my artisan goods and sell/store everything in my bag. I decide to just deal with double the work tomorrow and take a lazy night. 1 am was creeping up anyway.

I drag my mentally and physically exhausted body inside of my bedroom and fully strip nude. Falling face-first onto the bed.

"God that was a disaster," I mumble aloud. 

Turning onto my side, I gaze out of the window. The stars were sparkling and the light breeze was twirling the maple tree branches ever so gently. 

'Shane will never like me...' 

I flop onto my back with an annoyed sigh. I stare at my glow in the dark star ceiling for almost an hour before an idea pops into my head. 

'Shane is so mean because he has no friends. He's so cold and lonely... I'll just keep giving him gifts and talking to him!'.

I sat up quickly and grabbed my laptop. It was maroon with a gold and black marble pattern, I made it myself, nothing you can't make with the crafting table I got from Robin. 

I accessed my bookmarks on my home screen and clicked 'PelicanTownies.com', our town's local website. We share pics, info, and upcoming events. You can even request items and jobs you need to be done. 

I click the member list and enter 'Shane' into the search bar. I find him quickly since he's the only Shane in town. 

I notice his profile picture first. He was wearing his blue sweater, as usual, his head resting on the table by his arm, with an annoyed expression he peers at the camera, his hand gripping a mug. I'm guessing Emily took this without permission, haha.

‘How cute... Even Shane poses for pictures... Wait, stop thinking about Shane like that. You're just trying to be friends with everyone in town, he's nothing special.'

I continue to observe, to top off his profile, his cover photo is the complete opposite of everything on his page. It's a bright yellowed background with eggs and chicks scattered all around wearing tiny little hats. 

I giggle and scroll slowly. His most recent post saying, 'I feel like a dick after everything that happened today..' 

I swallow hard, 'is this about me?'. 

I scroll on, more gloomy pics and self-deprecating thoughts. 'Shane vents a lot here,' I think to myself. I come across a pic from last spring that Shane was tagged in. It was a picture of sam all up close in the corner and Shane in the back holding up a peace sign, both of them with a slice of pizza in their mouth. 

Sam:)  
@Shane brought me some pizza on this boring-ass workday. Love you dude!!! <3

A stupid grin spreads across my face at the amount of wholesomeness Shane and Sam have in their relationship. 

I go back up to take a look at Shanes's friend's list. 

*2 mutual friend(s)* "Oh, we have two friends in common, wait, I'm friends with everyone."

I click his full friend's list and realize that he only has two friends, Sam and Clint. 

Guilt rushes over me, I've friended everyone except for Shane. 

'No wonder he hates me, the whole spring and summer that I've been here I've acted like he never even existed.' 

I have to make this right. My eyes wander to the left, 

[ADD FRIEND]

My heart raced as I moved my pointer onto the big button, I lifted my finger slowly and finally pressed the left button on the mouse. 

*Friend request sent.* 

"What the fuck did I just do.." I whispered, horrified. 

I shut my laptop and put it on the bedside table, plugging it in. 

I turned off my purple mushroom lamp and snuggled into the soft wool blanket that grandpa had left me behind. 

I slowly drifted off into sleep as the feeling of warmth overtook my body aches and pain. 

I wouldn't have slept so peacefully that night no matter how tired I was if I knew how drastic of a decision sending that friend request truly was.  
___________________________________  
*Shane's POV* 

*SLAM* 

"SHANE, DON'T SLAM THAT DAMN DOOR, YOU DON'T PAY THAT MUCH RENT!" My aunt Marnie screamed, probably pissy because mayor lewis blew her off for another meeting in Zuzu city. 

I shouted back, "Give me a break! Some shit went down at the saloon and I had to run home.." I whispered near the end of my sentence, but she noticed. 

She groaned out, "Shane! Don't tell me you got in another fight with Pam." 

Pam and I never got along much. Not only does she not deserve any of the generosity she's given... free drinks, a job, and more. She treats her daughter like shit. 

"No, not Pam. I just had a mix-up with the new farmer.." I murmur, rubbing the back of my neck nervously. 

"The new farmer!? Why, Shane... Y/N is so sweet. They bring me a diamond once in a while! And Jas has come home with a pink cake from them too. What happened?"

I begin to sweat as she gets more interrogating. Her eyebrows furrowing closer by the second.

"We bumped into each other.. and Y/N dropped a box. With pizza. They're such a flirt! I bet it was for Sam, they were heading towards the pool room." I said hastily. 

'I sound crazy.' I thought, embarrassed at what I had just admitted. 

Marnie threw a fresh out of the dryer towel to me and said bluntly, "You're jealous."

"W-what!? Jealous? I barely know Y/N!" I shouted defensively.

Marnie faced me, a 'that's bullshit' expression plastered on her face. "Shane.... that's all you talk about! 'Y/N is constantly at the community center... Do you think they're gonna rebuild it?'. And, 'Y/N is ruining life for the rest of us! The only people that'll benefit from this are Y/N, Pierre, and Linus! No hard-working people of pelican town will get any good out of this!'". 

I'm left speechless. She's right. 

I storm off to my room without another word. Closing the door silently, I fall against it, sliding down into a fetal position on the floor. 

"Y/N... I just want your attention." I whisper. Wishing I could say it to their face. 

I grab my phone out of my pocket and unlock it with my thumb, I open the gallery app and go to my secret folder. 

It's filled with pictures of Y/N. 

Looking at the calendar and request sheets in front of Pierre's store, riding their horse, fishing, eating, talking to other people, buying items, etc. 

'I'm fucking sick, why am I taking pictures of them?'

I stare at a surprisingly clear photo of their gorgeous face. They had sat with Maru on the bench, and Maru just kept going on and on about her new experiments... Y/N passed out. Their head gently tilted back to reveal their neck. I almost went insane when I saw them in that submissive position.. their hair was fluffy and shiny against the sun, their plump lips parted gently.

*beep beep* 

"Ahhh!" I yelled, shocked at the not-so-familiar notification sound. 

Someone... friended me? I clicked onto the  
notification and it took me to my email. 

'Howdy! Someone on pelicantownies sent you a friend request! Reply now to receive messages and their posts on your feed!'  
*Click the link below to see your friend requests!*

Https://pelicantownies.com/profile/friend requests

I've been on this site for years and have never had any new friend requests. I click the link and the page loads painfully slow. 

"Ahhh come on," I complain, looking away from the screen and grabbing a snack from my mini-fridge. 

"Pepper poppers, yummmm." I jump excitedly and run to the microwave in the kitchen. 

A small sweet voice greets me "Hi Shane!" 

"Jas!" I grin and hug her tight "I have something for you." I reach into my pocket and pull out a fairy rose barrette.

"AHHH NO WAYYYY!!!" She squeals, hugging my leg and yelling out thank you after thank you. 

"You're welcome, Jas!!!" I laugh and rub her head. "Go show auntie Marnie." She nods excitedly and runs off.

I shake my head chuckling, and throw my pepper poppers in the micro for 3 minutes. 

I dance and sing songs to myself as I wait for my cheesy deliciousness. I pour a glass of ginger ale and grab my food before the timer goes off. 

When I enter my room I plop back into my spot and stuff a popper in my mouth when all of a sudden the screen caught my eye. 

Friend requests  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
• Y/N aka, ya local farma ;) 

I felt my face flush and I felt dizzy. Y/N wants to be friends with me!? After tonight? Why?

I start thinking about the fact that they probably went through my profile.. saw my recent post about them.. saw what a loser I was. 

I slammed my computer shut, and began to get up. But stopped. 

"They want to be my.. friend." I reopened the screen and clicked their profile. Their profile picture was cute. Just them posing with a wink, holding their shovel. And the cover photo was of all of their animals. Chickens, cows, goats, pigs, ducks, rabbits, sheep, and a cat. I giggled at the amount, they must have a lot of patience. 

I clicked the back arrow, entering the friend request page again. 

'Should I accept?' 

I thought long and hard and finally decided this would be an unsaid apology for tonight. Hopefully, Y/N would get the gist. 

I click accept and practically throw my computer across the room. 

"FUCK AM I CRAZY!? WHY!?" I grip my hair and pull, it hurts. This is real life. 

They sent me a friend request. 

I sink into my bed, lost in thought.

*ringgggg ringggg* 

God, not again. Anymore surprises and I'll have a heart attack. 

I reach for my phone, 

SAM  
[ACCEPT] [DECLINE]

I answer the phone quickly, "Sam? Are you alright?"

"Yeah bro, uh I wanted to check up on Saturday and talk about what happened tonight.. why'd you treat Y/N like that?" 

Oh shit. I didn't know he saw. 

"Uh, I think I was a bit too drunk. Sorry about it. I was going to apologize to them." I explained, I mean I was going to.. just not the way they think. 

"Oh, good!" Sam exclaims, "You're also up for Saturday too, right!?"

I smile in relief, his enthusiasm returned. He must've been a bit pissed before. At least he heard me out. 

"Yeah dude, I'll come," I reply, praying to Yoba that I don't regret this. 

"Nice!!! Remember, Saturday, 8 pm, 

"Got it, chief," I say jokingly. 

He sing songs, "Byyyyeee~." And hangs up. 

I throw my phone to the side. "It would be the end of the world if I got three notifs in less than thirty minutes." 

I throw my shirt off and cuddle my pillow, I might not be able to sleep tonight, but at least when I do I'll have something to dream about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the views and kudos! I really appreciate every single view! I'm enjoying writing this so far and I want you all to enjoy reading it! Please stick around and PM me any constructive criticism that might be on your mind! :)


	3. Saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Saturday. Will Shane finally figure out his stardrop? Or will he fall into a state of confusion due to his crippling mental state? Either way, Shane is up against the most momentous Saturday he’ll ever have in his life.

*Shane's POV*

Today is the day. The day I've been dreading. I drank my weight in beer last night at the saloon just to forget about this 'Starfruit Saturday.'.

I had been woken up today at around 3 pm to Jas and Vincent playing. They would chase each other all around the house. Especially in the hallway, which I could hear loud and clear in my room. 

"Buhhh," I groaned. My head spinning as I sat up from a hangover. "I don't want to do this stupid starfruit night." The last time I checked my stardrop was with my buds in high school. It was beer... Since I drink more now than ever it should be the same. 

I start to relive the past, remembering how I saw the beer reflected in my eyes, felt the ice-cold foamy drink pour down my throat, and my body and mind went from sober to plastered. 

The magic of starfruit is insane. 

I think back even harder. About my friend Jacob. His favorite thing shocked us all... he had a passion for slimes. He even admitted to growing them in his basement. Everyone made fun of him, but I told him that I thought his hobby was badass. Slimes are risky to play around with, especially the powerful ones from the desert. 

I glance at myself in the mirror next to my bed. "My stardrop could be anything... or anyone," I mumble, nervously. Standing up from my bed, fully facing the mirror. 

I check myself out for a couple of minutes. Dark circles, overgrown greasy hair, a 5'o clock shadow, and my stained work clothes I still had on for Yoba knows why.

I frowned at my appearance. I had been so depressed I forgot to take care of myself. Sighing, I looked away and shuffled to the door.

"Time for a shower," I stated, tossing my dark green towel over my shoulder. I start towards the bathroom before Jas stops me, Vincent following in her steps. 

"Hiiii Shaney!" She yells excitedly, latching onto my arm. 

"Hi, Jas! And hello, little Vincent." I lightly ruffle Vincent's bright pink hair and hug Jas. 

"I'm gonna jump in the shower, okay? Don't do anything I wouldn't do." I tease, winking at them. 

"Oh, we won't!" They chime mischievously, giggling as they scurry off.

I chuckle and continue to the bathroom, switching the light on and locking the door. 

I begin to strip off my old clothes and throw them in the laundry basket. I look down at my slightly chubby belly. 

"I need to stop drinking and eating so much," I grumble. Grabbing at my tummy for a while. 

I finally turn on the shower after 5 minutes and wait for the water to heat up. Sitting on the toilet and checking my phone to pass time. 

'Huh... Another new friend request.' 

I click the same link under the default greeting just like yesterday, taking me to my pelicantownies friend requests.

Friend requests  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
•Sebastian ( Seb)  
•Alex (sports prodigy) 

I chuckle at Alex's god complex. I take a look at his profile that features him shirtless (usually at the beach), old throwback pics of him playing football in high school as the quarterback, and pics of him and his girlfriend Haley. 

I scroll slowly when I see them together. 

'I wish someone loved me like that." I thought mindlessly. My head filling with scenarios of me spoiling my partner one day.

*BANG BANG* "SHANE! HAVE YOU GOT IN THE SHOWER YET?" Marnie yelled, banging on the door hard enough to give me a heart attack. 

"AHHH!! NO, I'VE BEEN ON THE TOILET!" I yell back.

She scoffs, "Well hurry up! I need to give Jas and Vincent a bath they were playing with the cows!" 

'Goddamn kids.' 

"Okay!" I accept the friend requests from Alex and Sebastian, then jump in the shower. Letting the warm water wet my hair, running my hands through it, moving it out of my face. 

I grab my shampoo that was specifically made for purple hair. The ingredients being coconut, goat's milk, truffle oil, and purple mushroom. All premium ingredients. I'm almost positive Marnie bought this from Y/N. Ever since they moved into town, there has been a lot of new things coming around I have to admit. 

I clean my hair and body, finishing about 30 minutes later. I also trimmed my pubic hair and my face.

I pat myself dry with my big fluffy towel, rubbing some hemp lotion on my damp skin before re-wrapping myself in the towel. 

Since vincent is a little boy and he's practically family, I have no filter around him. I mean, I had to change that baby's diaper more than Sam for Yoba's sake. 

I walk out of the bathroom. My towel was loosely wrapped around my waist.

"SHANE! WE HAVE A GUEST!" My aunt screamed, embarrassment laced in her voice. 

I looked over in a panic, a wide-eyed open mouth Y/N stood there. Their face had turned a bright hue of red. 

"G-GET OUT!" I screeched, scrambling to hide in the bathroom. Peering out from behind the door. 

Y/N also snapped out of it, turning towards my aunt grabbing their two heaters I'm presuming for their farm animals. Winter is nearby. 

I check out Y/N from the bathroom. Their figure and strength captivating me as they lift those heavy heaters from the floor, at the same time. 

'Yoba, Y/N wearing those tight shorts paired with that pretty mint top should be illegal' 

"T-thank you," they muttered again. Practically running out. 

I banged my head against the bathroom door after Y/N left. 'They saw me half-naked, I can never come back from this.' I tightened my towel and checked my phone '7:06 pm'. 

I stomped to my aunt's work counter, "Wait a minute, since when did you even let guests in after 6!?" 

She shook her head "It was just for tonight since vincent was staying over and I'm staying up late with the kids. It's a Saturday, I had to make an exception, Y/N said their baby chicks were getting a bit cold. Although now I regret it. Poor poor Y/N, their innocent little eyes.." she stifled her growing laughter. "I mean, did you see their face!? Haha, red as a beet. You must've been the first boy they've seen topless like that." 

My face began to heat up now too. "Oh come on!" I retorted. There was no way I was Y/N's first shirtless guy in person. They're super hot, some shit must've happened prior in the city. 

She laughed more, "No, really Shane. Y/N works out with us ladies on Tuesday for a few hours. They said they're a virgin. No experience, no anything!" 

'Fuck, a virgin?' 

My head was instantly filled with dirty images. Them Spreading their legs, showing off their ass, sucking me off behind my aunt's work counter right now as I talked about them. 

'Dammnit, I have a boner.' 

"Well, I've got to get ready." I explained nonchalantly "Gonna hang with the boys tonight." 

My aunt Marnie gasped excitedly, "The boys!? Including my Samuel? Oh, I'm so glad! Here, I bought you a new sweater, wear it out!" 

My aunt handed me a purple sweater with a blue hybrid chicken on it. She knew my style, simple. 

"I love it!!" I exclaimed, everyone knew about my blue chick hybrids now and were currently waiting for updates on their egg production. I'll be selling some eggs and hopefully some chicks soon. Take that Morris.

I kissed my aunt Marnie on the cheek and jogged to my room. Drying off, applying some deodorant, some old hair product to make my hair more soft and fluffy, then throwing on my new hoodie and a pair of dark distressed jeans. 

I admired myself in the mirror. "Wow, a simple clean-up really makes a difference." I grabbed my wallet and waved goodbye to Marnie, Jas, and Vincent who were huddled together by the fireplace making winter crafts. "Be safe, guys, I love you all! " I yelled out before closing the door. I heard them yell out muffled goodbyes and I love you's back as I started my 15-minute walk to Sebastian's house in the mountains. 

Which way... Through Y/N's farm or town? After what had just happened I was definitely going to choose through the town.

I begin to walk and turn left, heading towards town. I make my way through the town square before Clint stops me. 

"Hey Shane, you aren't coming to the saloon tonight?" he asks, looking a bit suspicious.

"Nah, decided to hang with Sam and his buddies tonight." Clint raised an eyebrow at me. "Doesn't sound like something you'd do, bro. Have fun though." He retorted, patting my back and making his way back over to the saloon. I checked my phone again, 7:37 pm. I still have plenty of time. 

I begin to power walk to Sebastian's house. Arriving at 7:42. I knock at the door firmly. Waving to Linus who waved back politely. He was cleaning up his recently destroyed campsite still. People are so fucking cruel. I frowned as I watched him, I wish I could help him. He wouldn't accept it anyway, he was a very prideful and independent individual.

The door hadn't been answered, I guess I hadn't knocked loud enough. I was too distracted by Linus at the moment to care. After watching for a min or more I walked away from the door and up to Linus. "Hey, do you need any help?" I asked, softly. He looked at me and nodded cautiously.

He squinted his eyes at me, then smirked ."You're Shane, right?" 

"Y-Yes." I stammered nervously. How did he know my name? I've never really talked to him, just felt sorry for him from time to time. 

he handed me a big bag, "Put all of the trash in here, please." 

I took the bag awkwardly and began. Picking up ripped-up pieces of paper and purposely wettened wood. 

'Whoever did this had bad intentions. I'm worried about Linus.'

I stayed bent down and picked up things as fast as I could, losing balance when a horse's hoof came into view. 

"AHH!" I yelped, falling back onto the dusty ground.

A familiar harmonious voice chimed in, "Woooah Stefan, slow down boy!" 

'Y/N.' 

My mind started to cloud up as I immediately looked away, my eyes focusing back onto the ground as I trashed unfixable items. 

"Y/N! What brings you here, Hun!?" Linus questions, winking at Y/N playfully. 

Y/N hugs Linus and hits him pretty hard on the shoulder, they share a laugh. 

'I wonder what they're laughing about.' 

"I came here to give you a blueberry tart I made this morning!" Y/N hands Linus the tart and his eyes sparkle. "This is wonderful! You've really made my day!" 

Y/N kisses his cheek and begins to observe the campsite. "Linus... Did someone destroy your site again!?" Y/N exclaims angrily.

Linus sighs, "Yes... I have no idea who though. I was going to clean up alone but Shane over here held off whatever plans he made to help me out a bit. 

I stood up fully. My face hot, either from working or from Y/N. 

"It's n-no big deal," I mustered out, me and Y/N now looking at each other. 

Y/N begins, "Shane, I brought you something too! That's actually another reason why I came by your house earlier." 

'Oh. Y/N went out of their way to get me a gift?' I stood there quietly, not knowing what to say. 

Y/N began to dig into their bag. Pulling out a purple box with a cute yellow ribbon on the top. They held it out to me and I grabbed it with a small "Thank you." I lifted the top of the box to reveal a gift card to the saloon for 10,000G. I shook my head. "N-no I can't accept this-" Y/N cut me off, "No, you Will. Ever since I've been here I haven't been the most neighborly to you, I was honestly intimidated by you and I didn't know what to say..." 

I stood there speechless as they explained themself, although it wasn't needed. Everything was my fault. I was the sour and rude one. I pushed them away like I push everyone away. The only people I'm close with are people from my childhood. It's not their fault, it's mine. 

I just couldn't express that though. 

"Well, thank you. I'm only accepting this because you insist, you know that right?" I assert, making sure they know I'm not one to just accept big gifts like this, ever. 

Y/N sends a smile my way that makes my knees weak. "Yes! I understand. Thank you, Shane." I feel my heart become stronger for them. 

'This is not good.'

We all continue to clean, and Linus jokes about Y/N never giving him 10,000G. We laugh, drink sparkling water together, and fish a little. I'm having so much fun with them I almost forget about the boys. 

"Shit!" I break the silence and cause Linus to lose his fish. 

"What's wrong, Shane?" Y/N asks, looking concerned.

I show them my phone, "It's 8:07 pm, I told the boys I'd be there at 8:00 pm. I gotta go. I hand Y/N their fishing rod and shove my phone back in my pocket. 

"I'll see you later, right? I look deeply into Y/N's eyes, trying to convey my feelings for them in some way. 

"Y-yes, of course! I'll message you later on pelicantownie." They hold my stare for a few seconds before they can no longer hold it. Shifting their eyes over to their horse. 

I nod, and wave goodbye to Y/N and Linus, walking just a few steps down to Sebastian's house, knocking harder this time. 

A gleeful Robin opens the door, "Hi Shane, how are ya!?" Robin side hugs me and I respond with an "Eh.". She laughs and lets me inside fully, closing the door behind me. 

"The boys are in Seb's room, they told me you'd be here soon and to send you down. They already have the starfruit cooling in the fridge. I'll bring some snacks down soon, have fun!" 

I nod and think back to when all of us were teens. This felt so nostalgic, every time we would come here Robin was so attentive. I guess she loves to take a break once and a while from work to be a mom.

She would even cater to Maru and her friends when she had sleepovers in the past but now, due to Demetrius, I think maru has to fully focus on her career as a future scientist. 

I thanked Robin and headed down. Sam jumped up once he saw me and wrapped his arms around me 

"WE THOUGHT YOU DIED WHY ARE YOU SO LATE!?" he shouted dramatically. Fully in my arms now. I held him as if he was my newlywed and laughed along with Alex and Sebastian, who were stuck in a multiplayer match of, 'Journey of the Prarie King'.

"I didn't think you died, it's only like 15 after." Sebastian replied, "Me neither." Alex admitted. 

Sam glared at them, "Well I don't care if you guys didn't, I did." he pouts, looking up at me with his pleading eyes. 

"Are you ready for the starfruit consumption?" he asks. 

"Better now than never." I chime, not wanting to sound nervous. 

Sam hops out of my arms and runs out of Sebastian's room. Most likely to grab the starfruit. 

I make my way over to the couch beside the two computers that Alex and Sebastian were occupying. 

"Damn, Shane. What were you doing? Your all dusty." Sebastian utters, observing my pants. 

"O-oh, um, someone had ruined Linus's campsite. I helped him clean up a bit.." 

Sebastian sneered, "You helped... Linus? The dirty hobo?" 

Alex also turned up his nose. "I hate that guy, he's such a leech. He's always rummaging through the garbage cans late at night." 

I looked at them both shocked. How could they say that about Linus? After how friendly he's been to us since we were kids. 

I speak up abruptly, "Guys, don't you remember who would help us out of the cave when we were young and stupid? Linus. We could've died all of those times if it weren't for that 'dirty hobo." 

They both went quiet, I'm assuming in regret for how they spoke of Linus. 

'Wow, a day or two ago I never would've spoken out against them. Is this all Y/N's doing?' 

All of us are interrupted from our thoughts as Sam comes rushing in. 

"I got da fruit bois." he jokes stupidly. 

We laugh, sam naturally bringing the mood back up. 

He places the large plate of starfruit in the middle of Sebastian's wood table in the right corner of the toom. The three of them sit in the green stools that are already at the table, and I drag a red stool from one of the computers and pull it up to the empty spot on the south side of the table. 

"Okay, we're all ready!" Sam exclaims excitedly. Putting four mini mirrors in front of each of us. 

Alex speaks up first, "Let's have Sebastian go first, to see if his stardrop is still Y/N."

Sebastian turns red and Sam agrees. 

' Fucking toothpick, I could snap him in half if I wanted to. Why does he think he has a chance with Y/N? Everyone in town likes them! For all he knows, probably 2/3rds of the town want to be with Y/N.' 

After a few moments of them convincing Sebastian he finally agrees, taking big bites out of the large juicy fruit. 

"F-fuck.." he exclaims. Holding onto his head, his eyes clenched shut. 

Sam yells frantically, "Open your eyes! Before the image fades out." 

Sebastian opens his eyes and looks into the mirror. Y/N is standing there with a black box in their hand, presumably for Sebastian.

All of us watch intently, scared to blink, not wanting to miss anything. 

After a minute of the same image, Sebastian's head falls to the table, he groans and looks up. 

"It was the same thing, same feeling," Sebastian responds, weakly. 

I start to question it I should eat this. I might not make it home tonight with the amount of energy it seemed to sift from Sebastian. 

"Nice Seb, okay, you choose who goes next!" 

He looks around at the three of us. "Ummm, play rock, hardwood, and coal to decide who goes next." 

We all play and I win first with coal against sam and Alex's rocks. 

Sam and Alex have their final round and Sam loses with hardwood vs. Alex's rock. 

We all face Sam as he looks around nervously. 

Sam chuckles, "U-um, well, here goes nothing." He bites slowly into the sweet fruit for his first bite, eating the rest of it with no hassle. 

"A-ah... What..?" Sam clenches his eyes closed tight, but some undeniable force causes him to open his eyes wide, straight at the mirror. 

It's Sebastian.

Sebastian turns red again. 

Sam's eyes reflect a young Sebastian, holding a flower out for him to grab. They were probably around 13 in the flashback of his image. 

Alex and I exchange an uncomfortable look. I mean, they've been best friends forever. They were most likely best friends in their past life too. Sams feelings could ruin that if he and Sebastian can't overcome all of this. 

The image fades away and Sam comes back to reality. He looks straight at Sebastian with teary eyes, "Please don't hate me. I-I didn't even know. I always thought my feelings were just overly friendly... I guess that's not the case, I can tell now-" 

Sebastian shuts him up, "Sam. It's alright, we can talk about this later. Privately."

'Wow, Sebastian honestly handled that perfectly. He does know sam better than anyone else after all.' 

Sam nods unusually quiet to the normal perky him. 

"My turn!" Alex continues, desperate to escape this awkward situation. 

He inhales his starfruit without hesitation and leaves his eyes open. Staring into the mirror. 

Haley appears, dressed in a coconut bikini top and a flower skirt. She's looking back with a huge grin, holding onto Alex's hand as they run along the beach. 

Alex smiled at the reflection, "That was the day I realized I was in love." 

"Wait. Alex, sorry to interrupt your moment, but if that was the moment you realized you were in love with Haley, doesn't that mean that everyone else's image is showcased at the exact moment they fell in love with that person or thing? Or maybe the moment your mind internally knew it was your stardrop?" 

Alex looked at me, his image already faded away. "Uhhh, yeah. I think that explains it best." he says, "Now it's your turn, Shane."

I gulped, my stomach starting to fill with butterflies. 

' I have not prepared myself enough for this moment.' 

I reach down and eat a slice of the sweet juicy starfruit. And then eat the rest down quickly, for the full effect. 

I look into the mirror and wait. My body starts to tingle, then my mind shuts down. I see nothing. Just black. 

All of a sudden, I'm pulled up. A warm hand melts into mine, the grip not loosening. I try to see who it is, but it's too dark. 

"W-who are you." I begin, trying to reach out and touch their face. 

My hand touches nothing. 

I try to pull my hand away from theirs, "Please! PLEASE, I need to know!" I plead desperately. "I'm running out of time!" 

Tears stream down my face and I sob uncontrollably. "I have no one, please." I whimper, "I just want to know who you are." 

All of a sudden, the warmth leaves my hand. 

I panic, grabbing onto my hand, trying to remember the familiar feeling. It felt like butter melting on a stovetop. It was quick and smooth, I craved more of the satisfying touch. This feeling is special, I've felt it before.

'Think Shane, think.' I bang my head hard against my fist. 

*Upbeat music* 

"Wait, I'm at the saloon?" 

As the jukebox plays that tune, the lights pop on. 

I have a beer in my hand, I sip it.

"Haha, I knew beer would be my stardrop." but... Why don't I feel the beer? The feeling, taste, look, etc. A starfruit brings out all those aspects of your stardrop. 

I continue to drink until the door slams open. 

I drop my mug as I'm met with a light brighter than the sun, I can barely see anything ahead of me.

"Wh-what the fuck!"

My body heats up beyond explanation and my body levitates into the air. I grab onto anything I can, trying to reestablish gravity. I know it isn't real, but I'm terrified. 

I float towards the door, dropping onto the floor right in front of whoever is behind the blinding light.

I look up as a boot appears in front of me. 

It's a white boot with little bee buttons on the sides. 

The light clears out and I stand up. 

"Y/N, it's you," I whisper gently, instinctively wrapping my arms around their curvy waist. 

They look up at me helplessly. “Shane, kiss me. I've been waiting for you.." they reply. 

My body is overcome with pure love and lust as I lean down, Y/N's minty breath lingering onto my lips. 

Only before I could kiss them, I was back into hell.. aka, reality. 

"Shane's stardrop is Y/N!"

I froze when I heard those words. I looked into a mirror, straight into my own eyes. My favorite 'thing' was displayed. If you know me you'd expect Beer, pepper poppers, or pizza... but, when I saw the new farmer in town that wouldn't leave me alone despite all my pleads. I could no longer be in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A full chapter from Shane's point of view! Hope you guys don't mind. I'm really happy with this chapter! I feel like we're moving forward! I don't want to move too fast but I know a lot of you, including me, are excited for some smut! Now, in the future when I do release those chapters would you guys prefer just one gender-neutral smut scene? Or male, female, and gender-neutral smut scenes all separate? I was thinking of writing the three scenes seperately to be fair to everyone and to help add more detail to each one. Leave your thoughts and criticism in the comments! Thank you. <3


	4. Shane Vs. Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Y/N asks Shane on a picnic date and he runs for his liquid courage, will he be sabotaged? Or will he sabotage himself?

*Your pov*

It was a warm summer day. I watered my crops that hadn't already been watered by a sprinkler and harvested the ready ones. My bag was packed full of melon, jalapenos, and blueberries by the time I was finished. I sold most of the melon and blueberries but ended up storing a couple in my fridge and chest in case I needed them for a recipe or a friend requested an ingredient.

I held onto all of the jalapenos, 'Just in case, Shane wants one. I think I might make him pepper poppers though. He'd probably enjoy that more.' I sigh gently to myself, daydreaming vividly about yesterday. 

I close my eyes and see a half-naked Shane. Water droplets falling from his slick-backed purple hair onto his surprisingly buff chest. I feel the butterflies return to my stomach, taking over my head and body. "Yoba, no. Not right now." I mutter aloud. Brushing away my thoughts and heading back to work. 

After I finished my farming chores, I grabbed the rough bristled wooden brush made for cows and horses that I had purchased from Marnie recently. It was costly, but anything for my babies. "Aw Bonnie, arent you a pretty girl?" I cooed, brushing her black and white spotted coat, smoothing it out and bringing its shine back. 

"Look at you!" I praised, "You're the prettiest heifer that's ever lived!"

"Moooo," she replied, licking my cheeks affectionately. I giggled, finishing off her little self-care day.

"Alright, girl. Let's head back to the barn and get you some fresh hay so you can knock out for the rest of the evening. I've gotta trim your brother's hooves." 

I lead Bonnie to the barn and plopped some hay in front of her, kissing her head gently. "Sleep well, my love." I stroll out, hoof clippers in my left hand and a big gallon of water in the other. I chug most of it down before I begin.

"Alright Stefan, you know the drill." I pat his rear and lean down, lifting his foot and removing his horseshoe. I set it aside in a bucket of white vinegar I had prepared and let it soak. I would scrape all of the dirt and rocks out later.

I continued and began to clip his currently overgrown Hoof, after I finish with the first one I repeat the same procedure for the rest of his hooves until I finish. 

"Good boy!" I praise. Standing up with an exhausted groan. I give Stefan some carrots and refill his hay and water before I make my way inside with the bucket of soaking horseshoes. 

I peek at my wall clock as I enter the house, "6 pm already?" The time had gone by way quicker than I thought. It was a super productive day though. 

As I scrubbed the horseshoes with a toothbrush I calculated how much I had made for the day. 

"Including all the Mayo, cheese, truffle oil, and wine... I made about, 12,000G!"

I smiled to myself, satisfied with how far I've come. 

I went from working my ass off every day just to afford a 10,000g bag for more space, to making enough to buy that bag and still have extra gold every single day. It was still crazy to me. Back in the city, I was making 10g an hour. I could barely afford rent in the tiny apartment I was cooped up in. Now I have a whole house with everything, no rent. I grow crops, fish, mine, and just experience. I'm happy doing it, being rich is just a great bonus. 

All of that positive thinking had a toll on me. It made me hella confident. I finished up the horseshoes and let them continue to soak. I pushed the bucket to a corner and made my way to the sink, washing my hands and drying them thoroughly. I pulled my phone out and opened pelicantownies, I typed out a message to Shane: 

You: 'Hey, Shane! I was wondering if you wanted to have a picnic in Cindersnap forest with me tomorrow? My treat. :)'

"AHHHHHHHHH WHAT HAVE I DONE!?" I threw my phone across the room, staring in its direction in terror. Sending that message had drained every ounce of confidence I have held in over the years. Needless to say, it was now impossible for me to ever do anything this risky again. 

I waited in that same spot for what felt like years until my phone lit up with a *ding!*.

"Oh, Yoba... He answered?" 

I needed to know what he said, but with every small step I took towards my phone, my heart raced faster and faster. 

I shakily picked up my probably broken phone. 

Shane: 'Sure' 

Normally a response from someone like that would be dry or rude. But from Shane, it was rare. 

I jumped up and down excitedly, picking up Monko and twirling her around with me. "He said yes!" I yelled in delight as Monko looked around for an escape. 

I giggled and put her down, she ran off with an annoyed mew. "Sorry baby, I'm just so happy right now" 

I finished up the rest of the nights' duties gleefully and slept peacefully. 

Today was a good day.   
___________________________________  
*Shanes POV* 

'They asked me out... On a date.'

I sat up in disbelief. Re-reading Y/N's text over and over again. Waiting for the letters to fade away, however, they didn't. 

I leaned my head back, hitting it against the headboard. Not that I could care. I was currently stuck in 'la-la land' after reading Y/N's text.

"Gonna need some liquid courage." I stood up from my bed and grabbed my comb, fixing up my hair. I threw on my jacket and headed out; but not before hugging Marnie and Jas goodbye. 

When I arrived at the saloon I ordered a couple of rounds then headed to the pool room. I wanted to thank the boys for taking care of me that night. 

After Sam yelled out that Y/N was my stardrop and I looked into the mirror, I passed out. The next morning I awoke around five am and snuck out. Leaving behind a thank you note and 300g for each of them. 

As I entered the pool room I was faced with an awkward-looking Sam and a pissed-off Sebastian. 

I set down my drinks and looked at them, getting more uncomfortable by the silence as each second passed. "Uhhh, hey guys." I let out, the tension building up further. 

"H-hi Shane." Sam stammered, side-eyeing Sebastian worryingly. Sebastian just glared at me and turned his attention back towards the pool game they had been in the middle of. 

Sam then flashed me a forced grin and turned to the game as well. I picked up my mug and sipped some of the froth from the top, trying to figure out what I could've done to make Sebastian mad. 

'Maybe because I left, but I did compensate... I guess it wasn't enough?’ I peer up at Sebastian. 

“Hey, thank you guys for taking care of me the other night, I really appreciate it. Did you get the 300g?”

“I gave mine to Sam, so I don't owe you anything.” Sebastian blurted. I furrowed my eyebrows at him, feeling a tad bit offended. 

“I never said you would owe me a thing. I gave it to you guys because I felt I owed you. I mean, I woke up in a warm bed and you all were asleep on the ground.” 

Sebastian scoffed, “Yeah because Sam was sobbing and begging us, he was convinced you had a concussion.” 

As Sebastian got more hostile and deliberately rude I got angrier, which caused me to drink more. I called out to the sweet blue-haired waitress Emily for more rounds and she brought mugs upon mugs. 

As I chugged away Sebastian continued with his smart-ass remarks and pinched at every nerve possible. 

Finally, I had enough.

I slammed down my mug and jumped up, “WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR DEAL, DUDE.” I yelled, gripping Sebastian by the collar of his shirt and pinning him against the wall. 

Sam cried out trying to pull me away from Sebastian, but with his tiny frame against my big build, I was going nowhere. 

Sebastian gritted his teeth, “Y/N! That's my fucking issue, Y/N is your stardrop too. Now get the fuck off of me!” he pushed me away from him and looked me in the eyes, “You’re not good enough for them. And everyone including you knows it!” 

Sebastian ran out of the saloon, Sam following after him. 

‘God, he's right. I'm not good enough.’ I slumped into the chair, continuing my rounds as normal. Only, it was double the amount. All I could think of was Y/N. How beautiful and happy they were. Meanwhile, I was just a depressing and ugly drunk. 

“Keep them coming, Emily,” is the last thing I remember myself saying before my memory cut off. 

If only I would've known, the whole night was practically put together piece by piece by Sebastian. 

And it went just how he planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of love I've gotten on this story so far has been incredibly overwhelming. I just want to say another big thank you to all that leave kudos, bookmark, and comment! Keep a look out for the next chapter!!! <3


End file.
